Candeur
by anzendes
Summary: Candeur : qualité d'une personne pure et innocente, sans défiance. Au désarroi de son coéquipier, Kuroko est d'une candeur absolue.


La bombe avait explosée la veille lors d'un entraînement. C'est là qu'Aida Riko c'était rendue compte de la débilité profonde de ses joueurs et de la candeur extrême de l'un d'eux. Avec cela, elle était sûre de s'attirer des problèmes. Après tout, on ne parlait pas de n'importe quel joueur actuellement.

Cela c'était déroulé la veille, lors d'un entraînement plus léger que les autres. La brune avait jugée que ces idiots avaient le droit à un entraînement soft en ce dernier jour de semaine. C'était alors qu'un groupe de trois filles étaient passées dans le gymnase en fin d'après-midi. L'une plus en retrait que les autres et Riko avait immédiatement compris de quoi il s'agissait, comme la plupart de ses coéquipiers d'ailleurs.

« Hum excusez-nous… Est-ce que Hyuga-sempai pourrait venir ici cinq minutes s'il vous plaît ? »

Le concerné avait jeté un coup d'oeil à sa manager qui avait hoché imperceptiblement la tête pour signaler son accord. Le concerné n'avait malheureusement pas pu prédire le mal au coeur que la jolie brune eut en s'éloignant d'eux.

Lorsque sa silhouette se profila à l'extérieur de la salle d'entraînement, un brouhaha incessant se forma, laissant une partie de l'équipé sceptique.

« Le bâtard ! S'écria Koganei, simulant des larmes dévalant ses joues. Moi aussi je voudrais une déclaration enflammée d'une jolie lycéenne prête à me donner tout d'elle… »

Très honnêtement, personne n'écoutait vraiment l'idiot qui se montrait en spectacle devant tout le monde. Mais le léger sourire que l'entraîneuse arborait sur ses lèvres suffisait à montrer qu'ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de scènes.

Hyuga réapparut une dizaine de minutes après, impassible. Riko se rongeait les sang, espérant un quelconque refus de sa part. Et c'est lorsqu'il s'installa sur le banc en soupira que Koganei lui sauta dessus sous le rire moqueur des autres.

« Alors ? Alors ? C'était une déclaration hein ? Une vraie déclaration enflammée n'est-ce pas ? Raaaah ce que je t'envie ! Tu te rends compte une peu de la chance que t'as ? Et puis- »

Une veine s'étant créée sur sa tempe, Hyuga venait d'étouffer les paroles de son ami de sa grande main, soulageant probablement les oreilles de tout le monde.

« Oui c'était une déclaration, non je ne l'ai pas acceptée. »

Un soupire de lassitude général s'échappa des lèvres de ses coéquipiers, alors que Kuroko pencha la tête sur le côté, incertain. Hyuga haussa un sourcil et l'interpella.

« Kuroko ? Un problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait… Il haussa les épaules. Je n'ai jamais vu cette fille avec toi une seule fois sempai, tu la connaissait ? »

Ne comprenant pas où le bleuté voulait en venir, il fronça les sourcils et le fixa d'un regard inquisiteur, comme les autres.

« Non, je l'ai juste aidé à ramasser des feuilles qu'elle a fait tomber l'autre jour. Il haussa les épaules. »

Kuroko fronça les sourcils en le regardant, signe de sa réflexion intérieur. Hyuga eut un petit sourire en voyant sa moue sceptique et ses sourcils qui déformait son visage. Kagami, à côté de Kuroko soupira, il le connaissait, il savait qu'une idiotie allait encore sortir de la bouche du bleuté.

« Les filles sont relativement bizarres quand même… Je veux dire, s'il on pouvait tomber amoureux juste comme ça parce que quelqu'un nous a aidé pour quelque chose je serais probablement amoureux de tout le monde ici. Il pencha une nouvelle fois sa tête sur le côté, surtout Kagami. »

Tous les joueurs présent s'étouffèrent avec leur salive alors que Kagami parti dans un rire tonitruant avant de serrer le joueur fantôme contre lui en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Lorsque Riko capta les yeux de merlans frits de Kiyoshi et Furihata en direction du petit bleuté, elle sut immédiatement que la candeur de Kuroko avait encore frappée, et probablement pas pour les meilleures raisons.

Sérieusement, elle le savait. Son envie de tuer les deux imbéciles qui collaient au train de Kuroko depuis le début de la journée ne faisait qu'augmenter. À cause de l'incident de la semaine dernière, les deux abrutis avaient repris du poil de la bête et étaient en pleine forme… Pour séduire Kuroko Tetsuya. Le pire était qu'ils n'étaient même pas un peu subtile, mais que Kuroko ne semblait pas le remarquer était encore plus étonnant. Après, il fallait s'en douter le bleuté n'était pas un fin stratège et comme l'amour ne l'intéressait pas… Pas moyen de comprendre.

Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas les réactions de Kagami. Elles étaient largement exagérées et il ressemblait à un garde du corps tant il ne laissait aucuns des deux garçons l'approcher. Cela en était presque comique à vrai dire. Pourtant elle était certaine que ce grand dadet ne pouvait pas éprouver de tels sentiments à son égard puisque la seule chose qui l'intéressait était le basket.

C'est pourquoi, elle avait simplement décidé d'attendre et de voir ce qui pourrait se passer, avec un peu de chance elle aurait le droit à un drama ou un triangle amoureux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette petite bataille était tout de même drôle à regarder. À peine la pause déjeuner sonna, Kuroko se leva pour rejoindre la cafétéria avec Kagami, encore un peu endormi suite à sa sieste de deux heures. Cela faisait doucement sourire le petit bleu. Seulement, à peine eurent-ils atteint la porte que Kiyoshi surgit de nul part, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Kuroko ! On mange ensemble ? Demanda-t-il rapidement. Kuroko n'eut pas le temps de répliquer de Furihata arriva à toute vitesse.

\- Kuroko ! Ma mère a fait un bento pour toi ! Le concerné haussa un sourcil, surprit. Puis il haussa les épaules en voyant les deux boites. Rapidement, il se tourna vers Kiyoshi.

\- Sempai, on a qu'a manger tous ensemble, on se rejoint sur le toit ? »

Un peu crispé, le concerné afficha un sourire sceptique puis hocha la tête avant de partir à la cafétéria avec Kagami tandis ce que les deux autres montaient sur le toit. Le plus vieux soupira lorsqu'il sentit le regard perçant du plus grand sur lui.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien. Juste que vous vous comportez bizarrement aujourd'hui tout les deux. Vous vous êtes trouvés une passion pour Tetsu récemment ?

\- Et toi ? Depuis quand tu appelles Kuroko par un surnom comme ça ? Tu veux que Aomine te désintègre ? »

Kagami grimaça sous le rire de Kiyoshi qui le dépassa et commanda un sandwich avant de repartir rapidement vers le toit, souhaitant éviter toute conversation embarrassante avec son cadet. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le toit, il grinça des dents lorsqu'il vit les deux garçons côtes à côtes semblant ancrés dans une conversation intéressante. Rapidement, il se laissa tomber contre Kuroko, sous un soupire exaspéré de Kagami qui arrivait derrière lui, décidément, la journée allait être intenable.

D'accord, Riko n'avait pas spécialement prévu ça. Et Kuroko semblait totalement indifférent à ce qu'il se passait. Comme si il n'était pas du tout le point de désaccord entre ces trois grands gaillards.

Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés tout les quatre dans le gymnase, tous avaient pu sentir l'atmosphère de concurrence entre eux. Et lorsque Riko avait annoncés qu'ils devaient se mettre à deux pour les exercices d'entraînement, c'était comme si la guerre avait été déclarée. Mitobe, en ayant marre de cette ambiance pesante avait décrété que Kuroko s'exercerait avec lui, comme ça, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. Bien évidemment, les trois autres ne l'avaient pas laissé faire Kagami estimant que c'était son partenaire à lui, et les deux autres disant que le choix revenait à Kuroko.

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. »

Riko avait cru s'étouffer avec sa salive quand elle avait entendue la petite voix monocorde du bleu s'exprimer dans le gymnase, coupant court à une énième dispute.

« Je vais m'exercer avec Mitobe-sempai aujourd'hui. »

La sentence tombée, tous se firent bien docile lorsqu'ils ressentirent enfin la fureur de leur entraîneuse, qui se, clairement il fallait le dire, vengea sur Kuroko.

C'était de sa faute après tout, il n'avait pas qu'a être tant candide !

Ce petit manège avait duré une semaine. Une semaine complète. Du lundi au vendredi. De sept heure à dix-huit heure. Et Kuroko était exténué. Oh, il n'avait pas encore saisit le but de ces histoires, mais il avait bien compris qu'il en était la cause. Et il jurait que Riko lui en voulait pour ça, justement. Elle n'avait rendu que plus dur ses entraînement et il la maudissait pour ça.

Après cette semaine éprouvante, Kuroko se languissait de son week-end. Ils n'auraient pas du avoir entraînement aujourd'hui, mais apparemment leur entraîneuse n'en avait fait qu'a sa tête.

Kagami, de son côté se languissait de cette fin d'après-midi. Il allait enfin mettre fin à ce supplice avec l'aide de Hyuga et de Riko.

Non parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, les trois garçons étaient pénible. Et Kagami en avait marre de jouer au babysitter pour vérifier que Kuroko ne se ferait pas embarqué dans leur connerie. À un moment, il avait bien faillit faire un infractus. Lorsque Furihata et Kiyoshi s'étaient mis en tête que le premier qui arriverait à voler un baiser à Kuroko pourrait l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

À croire que ces imbécile avaient oubliés tout ce qu'on leur avait enseigné sur le consentement des personnes.

Le bleuté avait bien faillit s'y faire prendre une ou deux fois d'ailleurs, si Kagami n'avait pas été là pour empêcher le désastre.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il en avait ras le bol et que cette petite histoire allait s'arrêter aujourd'hui même, à dix-huit heures car, voyez-vous, il avait eut une merveilleuse idée pour une fois, le bougre.

À quinze heure, comme à chaque fin de cours, le club de basket s'était rejoint dans le gymnase pour s'exercer jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Sauf que cette fois, la motivation n'était que peu présente puisque l'entraînement qui aurait dû être suspendu avait été – au plus grand damne de certains – maintenu.

« Rikoooo ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? On était pas censé avoir entraînement cet après-midi ! Geignit Kaganei, peu amène à s'entraîner. »

Pour toute réponse, la brune leur ordonna de sa voix froide à faire une vingtaine de tours de terrain. Le double de d'habitude. Ils allaient probablement y laisser leur âme.

Kiyoshi s'effondra sur Kuroko, épuisé. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils s'entraînaient et ils étaient tous lessivés. Riko n'y était pas allée de main morte aujourd'hui.

« Kiyoshi-sempai, ta tête est lourde. »

Un léger gémissement répondit au bleuté alors qui Furihata se mordait légèrement la lèvre de rage face à cette vue. Kagami soupira en regardant l'horloge. Dans une heure tout cela sera fini.

Alors que Kiyoshi se faisait de plus en plus tactile, la grande porte du gymnase s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter la plupart des garçons présent dans le gymnase. Pas mal blanchirent à la vue de la dite personne alors que Kuroko haussa simplement un sourcil.

« Kuro-chiiiiiiin, j'ai faim ! Dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Kuroko et Kiyoshi.

\- Murasakibara-kun, tu n'étais pas censé arriver avant demain matin, que fais-tu là si tôt ? Le géant haussa les sourcils.

\- Je voulais te voir le plus tôt possible, Kuro-chin. J'ai très faim maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas de gâteau sur moi, Murasakibara-kun. Il faudra que tu attendes la fin de mon entraînement.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Le géant saisit fermement son petit-ami à la taille et le souleva pour le balancer sur son épaule alors que celui-ci tentait de se débattre, rouge de gêne alors que Kagami se frappa le visage avec sa main, désespéré.

Sérieusement, Riko ne pouvait pas être plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était actuellement. Et Hyuga n'avait jamais autant rigolé face aux têtes déconfites de ses coéquipiers, cela en était presque jouissif.

Le seul regard en travers de Murasakibara Atsushi suffit pour décourager qui que se soit de tenter de lui voler son Kuro-chin alors qu'il sortait du gymnase en sifflotant, le coeur emplit de joie.

Lorsque les deux garçons furent parti, Kiyoshi et Firihata se tournèrent vers Kagami qui les regardaient avec un sourire malicieux.

Quel bâtard.


End file.
